


Chris Evans Drabbles 18+ HBC

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [7]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Chris Evans HBC, The HBC Collection





	1. Middle of a Meeting - borderline R - warnings: language, talk of sex stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Chris gets his revenge while you're in the middle of a meeting  
> Warnings: language, talk of sex stuff  
> Note: This is a sequel to Before the Interview (see Chris Evans Drabbles HBC) and has a sequel of its own, After the Rainstorm (next story)

Quarterly meetings were always the worst. With your company, they were usually two or three hours of hearing what the other departments were working on and how it might, remotely, apply to what your department was doing.

Only saving grace this time around was that it was a conference call and you were in your home office instead of packed like sardines in one of the cubical rooms at the district office.

With your cell phone plugged into the charger and on mute, you spent the first hour of the meeting cleaning out your inbox. It had been awhile since you’d had a chance to do so and you got a small thrill from moving things to the delete folder.

Hearing a knock on your door, you glanced at your phone, making sure it really was on mute (you’d made that mistake once) and then called, “Come in.”

The door opened, revealing your sexy as fuck boyfriend. “You got a minute?” he asked.

“For you? Always,” you replied with a smile. You started to get up but he gestured for you to stay seated.

Curious, you leaned back in your chair and raised an eyebrow when he disappeared out of sight.

He returned a second later with a stack of large, white poster boards held in front of him. Before turning them around he said, “Alexa, play Silent Night.”

You snickered into your hand, realizing now that he was recreating the scene from “Love Actually”, right down to the music.

As the first notes began to play, Chris turned the stack around, showing you the first poster.

_“I know you’re in a boring meeting”_

He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, making you giggle.

Opening his eyes, he moved to the next card.

_“Which is why I wanted to let you know”_

His eyes met yours and he gave you a smile that lit up his whole face.

_“I’m in the mood to"_

He was still smiling at you, but not in the same way as before. There was mischief in the look he was giving you.

_“Suck your nipples”_

You sat up straight in your chair as you read the fourth card and your eyes flicked up to his face. A mischievous smirk appeared as he revealed the fifth card.

_“Finger your clit”_

You felt a zing go down your back and knew that this was the payback that Chris had promised. (Not that he hadn’t found you after his interview had finished the other day and fucked you really good.)

_“Make you squirt over my bed sheets”_

You’d done that the other day, too, and just the memory of it made a small moan escape your lips.

A small chuckle escaped his lips and he dropped the sixth card, revealing the last.

_“Enjoy the rest of your meeting.”_

Your mouth dropped open in disbelief. Surely that wasn’t the last card.

But it was.

Chris winked at you as “Silent Night” ended and then pulled the door closed, leaving you in your office alone and turned on.


	2. After the Rainstorm - soft R - warnings: nudity, suggestive content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a rainstorm ruins an outdoor meal, you and Chris go to the basement to dry off and warm up  
> Warnings: nudity, suggestive content  
> Note: This is the sequel to two drabbles, Before the Interview (see Chris Evans Drabbles HBC) and Middle of a Meeting (the previous story)

It had started out as a beautiful day in Massachusetts, but then the dark clouds had rolled in.

“It’s summer and we’re having a BBQ,” you told Chris and his brother. “It’s not raining yet, we’re eating outside. Mother Nature be damned.”

“She didn’t mean that,” Scott called out to Mother Nature. “That wasn’t a challenge!”

You rolled your eyes and held the platter out for Chris to put the burgers he’d been grilling on.

The three of you made it halfway through dinner before it started to rain. At first it was a couple drops and then the downpour started.

“This is all your fault!” you heard Scott shout as the three of you ran towards the backdoor, leaving your dinner behind.

Once you were safely in the house, Scott muttered under his breath about going to find dry clothes while you stared out the sliding glass door at your ruined dinner.

Then the thunder and lightning started, making you flinch. You weren’t a fan of lightning at all.

“Come on, love,” Chris said, his hand on the small of your back. “Let’s go to the basement.”

You let Chris lead you down the stairs to the basement, where you could still hear the thunder as it rolled, but you couldn’t see the lightning. He led you over to the leather couch, but you pulled back.

“I’m all wet,” you reminded him.

His lip twitched and you rolled your eyes, of course he’d make it sexual.

“I meant, my clothes are all wet,” you stated. “And so are yours.”

“Easily fixed,” he said with a shrug.

You watched in amusement as he struggled to remove the wet shirt from his body.

“Shut up and strip,” he ordered once he had freed himself.

It took you a couple of minutes, but you managed to free yourself from your wet clothes. Unlike Chris, however, you couldn’t just throw them onto the floor, not when the washing machine was around the corner.

Picking up his wet clothes, you carried them into the laundry room and decided to start a new load since you were there. Therefore, you were out of sight when Scott came down the stairs. You heard him yell at Chris to put clothes on and then heard him stomping up the stairs, muttering something about living with the horniest couple known to man.

“It’s safe to come out,” Chris called after the door to the basement was slammed closed.

“That was too close,” you said, joining Chris.

“Well I don’t think he’ll be coming back down here for awhile,” Chris said with a grin. “Which means we can do whatever we want.”

“Like what?” you asked, playing dumb.

“Like finding out if it was only your clothes that were all wet,” Chris stated. “Or if you were lying to me.”

“Well I wasn’t,” you replied, honestly. “But honey, you’re a very fine male specimen and I’m not dead.”

Placing a hand on his chest, you propelled him backwards onto the leather sofa, forcing him to sit, and straddled him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but you silenced him with a kiss and the twitching you felt from his nether region proved that he wasn’t dead either.


	3. Private Island - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex, language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris enjoy a much needed vacation on a private island  
> Warnings: graphic sex, language

Location: Private Island (actual location, who the fuck knows)

Occupants: You and Chris (a staff had been offered, but the two of you had turned it down)

Civilization: none (a seaplane was required to island hop to do any shopping)

You stood on the balcony off the master suite sipping your second cup of coffee. Despite the jet lag (or maybe because of it), you’d been awake with the sun while Chris was still asleep.

Looking over your shoulder, you smiled at the sight of his bare ass that he’d managed to expose when turning over in bed.

Your eyes shifted to the clock by the bed and saw that it was 9am. It was time for that lazy bum to get up. After all, what was the point of having a private island at your disposal for the next week if you weren’t going to take advantage of it?

Going into the bedroom, you set your coffee cup on the glass coffee table and then made your way to bed.

“Chris,” you called. “Chris, it’s time to get up.”

When he didn’t respond, you climbed onto the bed with him.

“Get up and play with me,” you said, mimicking a small child. “ _Ccchhrrrisssssss_.”

A hand snaked out from under the covers and he grabbed you.

You squealed and fought against it but soon found yourself under him regardless.

“I like the idea of you coming back to bed,” he said in a deep, sleep riddled voice that sent shockwaves directly to your clit. “We can play here.”

“But why limit it to the bedroom?” You asked, finally taking notice that part of his anatomy was definitely _up_. “We can do whatever we want. Including swim naked.”

“We swim naked all the time,” he replied. The vibrations of his voice doing all sorts of naughty things to your body.

“Taking a bath together is not swimming naked,” you retorted and pushed up on his chest. Catching him off guard, you managed to force him on to his back and quickly straddled his thighs.

Chris didn’t say anything about the new position. Instead, he just smiled smugly up at you since he now knew that you weren’t wearing anything under the oversized t-shirt you’d put on.

“If you’re so excited about being on a deserted island with me because you can swim naked, why’d you get dressed?” He asked, his eyes dropping to the hem of your night shirt.

“I’m not used to being this naked,” you replied, feeling your face heat up. “And I wasn’t swimming. I was just drinking my coffee on the porch.”

“You’re in bed now.” One corner of his mouth raised from enjoyment.

Sighing, you lifted the shirt off and tossed it behind you, leaving you as naked as he was.

“Now that you have me right where you want me,” he said.

“No, I’m right where you wanted me to be,” you corrected him.

“Touché.” The smug grin came back. “Nevertheless, what’s your plan for me now?”

You wanted to tell him that the two of you were getting out of bed and going for a refreshing morning swim. But then you felt his hard cock twitch from between your legs and felt your own body pulsate with desire at its closeness.

Wordlessly, you reached down and ran a finger tip up the underside of his cock that was laying flat against his stomach. He moaned and you couldn’t help but smirk. You were definitely in charge now.

With your eyes locked on his, you licked your hand from the base of your palm to your fingertips and then wrapped it around his cock. He cursed.

You worked him over with your hands, letting your saliva mix with his precum as you caressed him from balls to tip.

Licking your lips, you started to scoot yourself back on his legs intent on getting your mouth on his cock, but he stopped you. 

“Gotta move,” he grunted. “Need to sit up.”

You slid off of him and watched as he adjusted the pillows on the bed so he was propped up in a reclined position.

He beckoned you back with his fingers, but as soon as you were in position again, pulled your mouth to his for a heated kiss.

In this new position, your chest was smashed against his and one of his thighs was between your legs. You rocked your body against his, no doubt leaving a trail of juices behind from your soaking sex.

“Fuck,” he mumbled against your lips. He kissed you again, letting his tongue tangle with yours briefly before he pulled away. His palms found your breasts and you lifted your chest, offering them to him as your hand found his hard cock again.

His tongue drew a lazy circle around one of your nipples before flicking it repeatedly and finally pulling it into his mouth. Meanwhile, his other hand was kneading your other breast and teasing the nipple.

“I,” you started to say but the thought disappeared from your mind as he swapped breasts and slid his other hand between your legs. You weren’t sure how he was managing to give you pleasure in all three areas at the same time, but at that moment you couldn’t be bothered. Your mind was only focused on how good it felt to have a nipple sucked on, the other teased and your clit circled as you ground your pussy into his hot thigh.

And then you lost focus all together. The world around you fell away as your body convulsed from the pleasure pulsing through your veins.

It wasn’t until a minute or so later, when you came to that you realized you’d forgotten to get Chris off. You were laying by his side now, your back to his front with his hard cock pressed into your bum.

“I was going to give you a blow job,” you told him. Whether it was an apology or not, you weren’t sure.

Chris chuckled and kissed your sweaty neck. “I like getting you off more,” he replied, his hand coming around your front to squeeze a breast. “You can make it up to me later.”

“Blowjob later,” you said in agreement. “Now though?”

He said nothing as he slid his hand down your body to your outer thigh. You parted your legs and felt him slide into your sex from behind until he was fully seated.

You let him lead the motions as he rocked behind you, rolling your hips forward and back as he moved. His hand caressed your hip and thigh before slipping between your legs in the front.

Desire once again flooded your body and Chris’s followed as he came deep inside of you.

The two of you laid motionless for a few minutes, trying to recover from the morning’s events. Then he pulled out of you and laid on his back.

“Don’t go back to sleep,” you told him. “It’s time to get up.”

“I can’t get _it_ up again that fast,” he said and then snickered at his own joke.

You rolled your eyes.

“But you’re right,” he said. “There are pools to swim naked in.” He slapped your bum and then got up. “Last one in the pool has to make lunch.”

You watched as he got out of bed and went out the doors to the balcony, where there was a set of stairs leading to the pool one floor down. A splash followed a second later, letting you know he was in the pool.

Getting up, you went to the bathroom to clean yourself up then made your way out to the balcony. He was in the pool and swimming laps, his cock appearing everytime he parted his legs. Your fingers itched to take a photo or a video to remind yourself of the moment, but your phone (and Chris’s) were in a drawer for emergencies only.

Walking down the stairs, you made your way to the pool shower and quickly rinsed off before you joined him in the pool. The warm water felt refreshing compared to the warm, humid air around you.

Today was only the first full day of your vacation, but you already knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to paradise.

“Maybe we should make this a yearly thing,” Chris said, appearing at your side suddenly. “At least until we have kids and want to take them to a more kid friendly place.”

“Or until they’re old enough that we can leave them with family for a getaway of our own,” you replied with a smirk. “But either way, I like the idea.”

Chris leaned in and kissed you, pressing you against the wall of the pool.

Oh yeah, you were going to enjoy this week.


	4. Need vs Want - soft R - warnings: little bit of angst, suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris sets a few things straight  
> Warnings: little bit of angst, suggestive

“You’re mad at me,” Chris says, the moment you open your front door.

You say nothing as you step back and allow him into your small house.

“Yup, definitely mad,” he says conversationally.

“How do you expect me to feel when you’re telling every interviewer that you don’t need to be around people?” you snap at him.

He turns and quirks an eyebrow before calmly saying, “I don’t need to be around people to be happy.”

“Then feel free to let yourself out,” you tell him before pushing past him and stomping down the hall.

“I don’t _need_ to be around people,” he says, loudly. “But I _want_ to be around you.”

His words make you stop, but you keep your back to him.

“You’re the one who wanted to keep things simple,” he points out. “You’re the one who suggested we stay in our own respective houses when I invited you to come stay with me.”

You hear his footsteps as he comes close to you.

Then his breath is on your neck as he says, “If you were my girl, there wouldn’t be a night where I wouldn’t be between your legs. You’re perfect for me.”

You suck in a breath and then turn to look him square in the eye. “Prove it.”

“With pleasure.”


	5. The Sweater Thief - R - warnings: language, semi graphic oral sex, pleasuring her only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You love wearing Chris's sweaters  
> Warnings: language, semi graphic oral sex, pleasuring her only

Fall was your favorite time of year for many reasons.

The colors.

The weather.

Football.

The sweaters in your boyfriend’s closet.

With Chris working, you took a selfie of you wearing one of his sweaters with your bare legs visible then sent it to him.

 _Always stealing my sweaters_ 😒, he replied.

 _Want me to take it off?_ 😏

You took another selfie, this time on your side and with the hem of the sweater pulled up high so he could see your bare torso. You were wearing panties, but it wasn’t obvious in the photo.

 _Damn, baby._ 🤤 _Don’t tease me like that._

 _Just think of it as encouragement to get your work done quickly._ 😘

_More like encouraging me to take the rest of the day off…_

_Tomato. Tomahto._ 😉

Setting your phone down, you picked up the book you were reading. But before you could get back into the story, the bedroom door opened and Chris came in.

“I only have a few minutes,” he said, his eyes sparkling with lust. “I’m cold and I need a sweater. But you’re wearing my favorite sweater.”

“It’s my favorite sweater, too,” you replied, abandoning your book. “Maybe you should choose a different one?”

“How about we make a trade instead?” He suggested. “I’ll give you an orgasm and you give me the sweater.”

Your eyebrows rose and you found yourself nodding your head. “Seems like a fair trade,” you replied.

Chris grinned as he knelt down on the bed at your side. Hands on the hem of the sweater, he pulled it up and over your head and then sucked in a breath when he saw the see through lace bra and panties you were wearing.

“Damn, baby,” he praised as he threw the sweater onto the floor. “God you’re fucking sexy.”

Leaning down, he captured your lips with his own. As the two of you kissed, one of his hands slipped down to your breasts and slipped under your bra.

Breaking away from the kiss, he pushed you back into the bed. Teasing your body his mouth and his hand, he made his way down to your sex, which was more than ready for him.

With the wicked combination of his nimble fingers and his sexy mouth, he brought you to a screaming orgasm that had your whole body contracting in response. You were left breathless and he was left with a glistening beard.

He kissed your mouth and then went into the bathroom to clean himself up before he went back to work.

It wasn’t until you got up to go to the bathroom that you realized he hadn’t taken the sweater with him. Smiling, you picked it up and put it back on.

“Finders keepers,” you said to yourself.


	6. All Tied Up - R - warnings: semi graphic adult situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You convince Chris to let you tie him up  
> Warnings: semi graphic adult situations

Licking your lips, you surveyed the situation before you.

Your sexy boyfriend laid on the bed completely naked, his wrists carefully tied to the headboard using silk ties. (Though you both knew that he would be able to break free from the bindings with a simple tug. But he had promised he wouldn’t.)

When he’d said he’d do anything you wanted to, you don’t think he’d meant being tied to the bed, but he hadn’t complained at all when you’d told him what your plan was:

To have him stretched out on the bed and then take your time exploring every inch of his body with your hands, but more importantly, your tongue.

Which included tracing the outlines and some of the details of every single tattoo that was on his sculpted body.

Followed by giving him relief in the form of a blow job, or if he was already really worked up, taking him for a ride deep inside of you.

He’d gotten hard just from you explaining your vision of the events and that had led to the two of you doing it on the couch in the living room.

Now it was time to put all your promises into action.

You undressed under his lusty gaze, seeing his member twitch as you revealed yourself completely. Then you joined him on the bed and began.

Starting with a kiss, you promised him the world as your hands explored the skin it could reach. Then you began the slow and steady exploration of his body, kissing the large bird tattoo on his peck before tracing it with your tongue.

Hearing him moan, you wondered who would have more trouble talking after. Him from being hoarse or you from having a sprained tongue.

But as you moved onto another tattoo, you realized sprained tongue or not, it would all be worth it in the end.

And this would end in a beautiful way. For both of you.


End file.
